


Home

by moonblair



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: What if Kylo Ren din't die? Rey brought him back home.⟨DISCLAIMER!⟩1) Set after Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker2) A little SPOILER ALERT
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> How Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker should have ended.

Rey landed the ship she took from Excegol steadily to the ground of the Resistance Base. She's finally home. Everyone she saw are cheering with joy together. Of course they would. They've won. They've finally won the battle. She killed Palpatine and ended the war. With Kylo by her side. 

He came. He came to Excegol and helped her finish the fight, saved her and gave her his life and now he's battling his death, feeling too weak. He had saved her life, gave most of his to her using the Force.

And now he's near to dead. Rey owe him. And so she had brought him home with her with a ship she was able to find. 

"Rey!!!"

Rey heard a voice shout out her name after she opened the door of the ship. "Finn!" She was welcomed with a tight hug from Finn and Poe. BB8 beeping on her side too, welcoming her.

They let go of the hug and smiled. "Guys, there's something I need you two to help me with." Rey began and got back into the ship.

Finn and Poe looked at each other and followed her inside. They soon discover a figure with all black clothes lying unconscious. Rey shifted her position and looked at the two men staring at the lying figure in confuse and surprised at the newcomer.

"Please, guys." Rey pleaded and the two sighed. "Come on, let's get him up." Finn and Poe carefully carried Kylo's body and exit the ship, to get him treated. Rey watch them go when suddenly BB8 came to her with a beep.

Rey look at it. "I owe him."

It beeped in respond and Rey smiled. "I hope he'll be alright.." BB8 beeped again, asking a question. Rey widened her eyes a bit and glanced outside, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I-It's not anything like that.. I–."

Rey paused. They did share a kiss back there. It was short and she was the one who went for it. But he had kissed her back. Even it ended after a very short moment, and believe it, she wanted it to be longer, she felt something. A strange feeling in her stomach. Now that she think of it, she usually feel it whenever she is with him.

Except that the feeling was stronger when she kissed him. It felt right, she think. Like she was waiting for so long to do that before.

Had she? She's not sure.

Rey look back at BB8 as she stepped out, leaving the ship. "I need rest." She said then left. BB8 beeped again and Rey smiled with a wave at it. "I'm not going to see him."

At least, not now. But she'll sure visit him.

_____

Rey stepped out of the bathroom after cleaning herself. She was drying her hair when a knock was heard on her door. "I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted and put away the towel on her head to go open the door. It was Finn.

"Finn?"

Rey and Finn stood beside the bed that Kylo Ren lying on it, still deeply unconscious. He was breathing normally, Rey noticed. She sighed in relief.

Finn glanced at her nervously, Rey also noticed. She look at him with her eyebrow raised, asking what's the matter. "Why did you..?" Finn began awkwardly and pointed at Kylo. "Why did I bring him?" Rey asked and Finn nodded. She exhaled sharply and start playing with her fingers.

"He saved my life and I figured that I should do the same.." She answered carefully.

"He's still a bad guy, right? Kylo Ren." Finn frowned in confusion.

Rey looked down for a moment, figuring a more correct way to answer him. She then look at him in the eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Yes." She paused for a moment and moved her eyes to Kylo. Kylo Ren is dead. What she's seeing is a different person now.

"But he's Ben Solo now."


	2. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey now sees Ben Solo, and not Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad; moonbabey

Rey stared at the unconscious man from outside of the room through the window. It's been a week now since she brought him home and a week he has been in a deep sleep.

He has been taken care very well, as for her request. She had stayed by his side, after she wake up from sleep and before she would go to bed. It's like a routine for her to do so. Between the time of visiting him, she would train herself or casually hang out with her friends such as Finn, Poe, if he's not busy, or just BB8.

Life at the Resistance Base is going normal, everyone doing their own business and all, not that Rey care much. The death of her master, Leia, still fresh in her mind, and in everyone's mind, she believe. The thought of his own son discover his mother's death would absolutely make her heart ache.

Ben does not deserve such pain. He's been through a lot and his desicion to defect proved him that everyone deserves a second chance. And Rey is very ready to give him that.

She decided to finally leave and continue her morning doing something else, like meditating.

\---

Rey was meditating at the time, alone in the trees, when BB8 comes rolling in a rush towards her, beaming happily and can't wait to tell her something.

"What I it, BB8?" Rey asked after she stopped her meditation.

BB8 gave a whistle at her in respond.

"He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!"

Rey widen her eyes. She knew who BB8 meant and followed the droid hurriedly to the medbay. 

"Slow down, Rey!"

Rey heard BB8 whistling and beeping. "I know, I know." But she doesn't slow down. Not when she was given the news that he is finally awake. Ben Solo finally awake.

Not when her heart is beating so fast that it begs to jump out of the ribcage that is holding it in place and run away. 

Not when all she could do is smile and see that face awake and alive again.

Not when she's feeling too excited that she swore she's about to burst with glee. Because Ben Solo is awake.

(okay I think I overdid that part. Moving on!)

Rey stood as the door hissed open and she stepped in, seeing Dr. Kalonia checking up on Ben's health condition and what not. 

"How is he?" Rey went closer to Ben's bed beside Dr. Kalonia, who is tapping on her datapad. She waits patiently for the medic to answer her when she's finished.

Dr. Kalonia smiled shortly at Rey and reply, "Good news. His injuries has been healed fully, but I still need to give him antibiotics. I can finally stop giving him bacta." She explained.

Rey nodded at her and returned her smile. Dr. Kalonia nodded at her back and at Ben, then turned to leave the room.

Rey finally look at Ben and met his gaze. She took a chair and move to sit near to his bed.

"Ben." She couldn't avoid the smile on her face as soon as she said his name at that moment. Ben tore his gaze and turned his head away from her, as if to avoid her eyes on him.

Ben swallows and finally open his mouth to say, "Why did you save me?" He asked.

"What-?" Rey frowned a bit at him, confused. Her smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"Why you din't just let me die there, on Excegol?"

"Oh.." Rey inhaled slowly, but Ben continued. "A person like me does not deserve all of this. Your kindness, you guys' treatments, everything." She saw his eyes flooded with tears, which he fought not to let it fall. As if not to show her any weakness.

"I deserve to die. I myself won't forgive for what I've done. I'm a dangerous man, who fell too deep into the dark whole, the Dark Side, who wants just power. I'm an awful, hideous, cruel and disgusting human being to ever live in this galaxy. Even my..-" Ben sucked another breath to continue. This time, the tears in his eyes began falling.

"Even.. my mother, looked at me in shame, thinking of what of a son I am to her. Am I still her son? Did she think I'm her son?.." Ben paused for a moment to inhale a breath, trying to calm himself down a little.

"So, why, Rey?" Rey stared at him who turned his head back at her, meeting her eyes.

"Why?" Ben frowned deeply at her.

Rey exhaled softly and stared at her hands on her lap. "Ben.." She began.

"Your mother lives you dearly, Ben. She had hoped for you to turn to the Light. She still saw good in you, even just a little that was surrounded by darkness that overpowered you.

"And the man that you said is awful, hideous, cruel and disgusting human being to ever live in this galaxy, that is not you. That's Kylo Ren. I don't what him. I want Ben Solo. You are now Ben Solo. With light and not darkness inside of you, around you, trying to turn you into an evil man that is hungry for power. Only that." Rey smiled bitterly at Ben, who is still staring at her, in surprised, disbelief, confused all in one.

Rey closed her eyes and sighed gently. "Please..Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm even doing..


	3. Memories

"Please.. Ben."

Ben lay awake that night after his and Rey's first conversation after he woke up from his long sleep. Since then, he has been replaying Rey's words over and over and over.

"You are now Ben Solo. With light and not darkness in you, nor around you."

Ben turned over on his other side, still couldn't be able to sleep. Everything is on his mind right now, scattered and in a mess for him to figure it all out at the same time that makes him confused all over again.

And all that ended him up outside, standing under the bright moonlight. Ben sighed gently. He's standing on the grass in a clearing with less trees around him, exposing himself to the moonlight and the chilly wind caressing his body. His hair swayed ever so slightly by the wind.

It's what he needed at this time. To clear his head. He breathe the fresh air he'd ever breathe— other than the air he was used to back in his days serving for the First Order, of course.

Then, memories came rushing through the back of his mind. The first time he met Rey who he had called him the scavenger girl at first, in the interrogation room. Her body was restrained fully onto the bench of torture.

It was the moment where he witnessed Rey fighting back his own dark force, making her even stronger than him. Not only that, but Rey had see through him and said he was.. afraid.

Then the memory of him killing his own father, the famous Han Solo, took place. Ben inhaled sharply at the sudden pain stabbed through his chest. What is this pain? Is this what loss felt like? He had lost his father, who he had killed, and then his mother, Leia Organa.

"Your son is dead."

"No. Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive." 

Hans' voice rang in his head.

And all that happened because he had went to the dark side, believing it could make him more powerful than ever. That's what he is, hungry– starving, for power. The greed in himself to rule the entire galaxy.

He had also turned away from his old master, Luke Skywalker and let him down and went to Snoke instead. The scene of the death of the Supreme Leader in the throne room now took place.

Where he and Rey had fought side by side, defeating the Praetorian Guards. And then where he had offered her to join him.

"It's time to let all things die. Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, Jedi. Let it all die." Kylo slowly walked towards Rey and raised his hand towards her.

"Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring the new Order to the galaxy." He said.

"Ben.." Rey shook her head to him. "Please don't go this way."

"Join me." Rey stared at his hand. "Please."

Ben shook that memory away. Then after that, a different scene came flashing on his mind. It was where him and Rey had a fight towards each other for the last time.

Rey's voice after that fight still ringing in his ears so loud since then.

"I did want to take your hand.. Ben's hand."

Ben fluttered his eyes closed. He remembered seeing Rey's lifeless body. He had crawled to her, body's shaking at the scene before him. It was at the time that he thought, Rey didn't deserve to die. Not at that moment, not yet.

And he had lifted her up, his hand below her ribs. It was at the moment that he did the rightest action he finally did in his life. 

And that was saving her's.

But he had awoken again, in his own body. He was still alive. Why? He didn't do anything to deserve this. Deserve her. Rey.

And here he was. Standing outside, breathing the night air, at the Resistance Base. And suddenly the rain had to pour down over him. Great. At least all that angst thing and his flashbacks, reflecting on his past self were over.

\---


	4. Children

"Good morning, Ben."

Ben was greeted that morning firstly by Rey herself, holding a tray of food and accompanied by a spheric droid rolling to her side. Ben cocked his eyebrow at it. It was a BB unit, he guessed.

He doesn't know much about droids, anyway. "Good morning." He muttered and slowly sat up on his bed, with a help of Rey.

"How are you feeling?" Ben saw her smiling at him and frowned. She could smile at him after all he'd done? But Ben answered, anyway.

"Never been better." Ben didn't mean it to be sarcastic but the words left his mouth without him fully realizing about it. The BB unit beeped something towards Rey.

I can help you eletricute him so that he couldn't hurt you, Rey.

Ben tilted his head at the droid. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean to say that." Rey assured him and gave him the tray of food, putting it on his lap. BB8 beeped again in respond, still talking to Rey.

I don't trust him.

Ben was taken aback at his retort. The BB unit looked at him then and said again,

No offense.

Ben nodded slowly at it, confused as to how he could even understand it in the first place. "None taken..."

Rey turned to stare at BB8, with a look that insist the droid that she'll be alright being with Ben. She also pointed at the exit, which BB8 listened to her and slipped away out of the room.

"Is that yours?" Ben asked as soon as BB8 was out of sight.

Rey smiled at him a little and nudged at the food. "Food first, questions later." She took a chair and sat herself on it near Ben, watching him closely.

Ben looked down on his lap at the food, making no move to start eating. "I lost my appetite." He simply said.

"You have to eat for your recovery, Ben." Rey insisted. She watched as Ben opened the lid of the bowl and saw stew in it. 

Rey noticed his weird face and said, "It's not as good as what you guys had on the First Order ship. It's what we could only offer because we were low on supplies..." She explained but Ben went for the taste anyway. At first it tasted oddly weird on his tongue, but later the taste changed to be something a little bit more delicious that he could swallow.

"It's fine." Ben said and went for the stew again. He wasn't sure if he was so hungry or the stew actually tasted good. He didn't realize that in minutes, he had finished it. Rey was staring at him in relief, which Ben had noticed.

"What..?"

Rey shook her head and smiled softly. "You really are hungry, weren't you?" She asked then her smile widened when she saw Ben's face flushed a bit.

"Do you want more? I can help you get them from the cantina if you want?" Rey offered, ready to get up from her seat but Ben shook his head. 

Ben continued his meal by drinking the tea he was given. It was warm and refreshing in his throat. He looked at the liquid. It tasted good. Just perfect. He then put down the cup and Rey moved the tray to the table beside his bed.

"His name is BB8 and belongs to Poe, a Resistance pilot and a general now." Rey answered his question that he asked earlier and Ben nodded, understanding. So he had taken the place to replace his mother.

Poe Dameron. The pilot he interrogated in the torture room and the one escaped with the traitor? Ah. Now he remembered. He kept silent, as he had no idea to ask what anymore at the moment.

Rey spoke again. "Do you want to go for a walk? I can take you to a lake or the forest nearby if you'd like."

Ben raised his head and finally met her eyes that day. He stared at her and shook his head. "Why?" Seeing Rey's confused face, he repeated again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Rey exhaled softly. "Come on, we're not having that kind of conversation again, are we?"

"But–"

"Ben." Rey started, slowly, and put her palm over his gently and stared at his gaze. " Let's just go outside, hm? Walk with me. The weather is wonderful today." 

Ben found himself nodding and obeyed her words. Rey then grabbed a hold of his wrist. Ben looked up at her, confused, and then he saw the shackles in her other hand.

"The Resistance still couldn't trust you." She explained shortly. The shackles clicked around his wrist as he willingly getting cuffed.

His own legs seemed to forget how to function a little when he almost stumbled while standing up. Rey–again– helped him slowly getting up, her hand on his back and the other holding his upper arm. Her touches were always the gentlest, Ben noticed.

"I will let go of you, alright?" Not to mention her gentle voices when she asked him that permission, which Ben had nodded at her.

Rey lead him outside down a few hallways and passed the Cantina. On their way, Ben saw a few people passed by them. First it was Dr. Kalonia, who he recognized. She had been the one treating him and the person who was nice to him, other than Rey. 

And then he met with guards that were on their duty walked pass them– which Ben noticed that they were staring, no, glaring at him– but thankfully Rey got them out of that quickly.

And when they arrived outside, they were greeted by another group of the Resistance, which Ben only recognize the spheric droid– was it BB8?– and he's owner named Poe, he remembered. And the other one was dark skinned but he couldn't quite remember what's his name.

Ah, it's the traitor, FN-2187.

"Hey, Rey." The dark-skinned man said to her and then he scanned him from his toe to his head. 

"How the mighty have fall. How do you feel now, huh? You're now at the mercy of us now. Who's handcuffed now? Huh? Huh–"

Poe pulled him away from Ben before he could go further. "Hey, calm down, buddy." 

"I've been wanting to say that to his face since he came here. Oh, that felt so satisfying!" Ben stared at the traitor who had the face of victory on him. Poe, the pilot, grinned and at him and said, "I very much understand, Finn."

So the traitor's name is Finn? He gave him that name. Thought Ben quietly. Finn finally looked at Rey and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking him for a walk." Rey said.

"A walk? With him? Rey, are you alright? The Force isn't playing with your mind or something..right?" Finn asked in disbelief and received a look from Rey. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

Poe looked at Rey after Ben noticed he was staring at him. "Will you be alright? You want us to maybe guard you guys?" He offered, which Ben rolled his eyes a bit.

"I would not kill her." Ben said and both Finn and Poe turned to look at him. Finn nodded at him said, "Sure. Says the one who's the leader of the First Order and the Dark Force user. Let's just forget what you did to the Resistance, huh." 

Ben noticed his sarcasm and fought the urge to scowl. He opened his mouth to retort back but felt Rey's hand on his chest and saw her other hand on Finn's.

"That's enough. Finn, I can assure you that I'll be fine." Rey said calmly. "We'll get going now. Ben, let's go."

Ben had followed her, not breaking his stare from Finn, the traitor. Then he saw him making an ugly face to him, which he widened his eyes. Ben scowled and put out his tongue at him in return.

Rey had noticed this and pulled Ben along before anything more could happen between the two. She shook her head at them and grinned. 

Kriffing children.

\---


	5. Cliff

As Ben and Rey walked through the forest, they fell into silence. Neither of them talking but Ben didn't found it uncomfortable. Only the sound of branches snapping beneath their own feet. The air was nice outside that he felt relief that he accepted Rey's offer for the walk.

Ben's eyes explored the small base of the Resistance. There were children playing nearby, a few pilots repairing the ships and other creatures talking to each other.

It was nothing like he felt on the First Order ship. The tense he used to feel when walking around in that ship and only the view of the galaxy before him. Stars and darkness.

But now he could stare at the sky, the trees around him and other species in the forest with ease for the very first time. It felt weird but yet he liked it. He couldn't describe it. It was like the feeling of..

Being home?

Ben heard the voice in his head and turned to look at Rey who was staring at him. Yes.. home. Ben replied back. So she had been reading his mind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get into your head.." Rey said sheepishly at him, which he found it rather.. cute, actually. Huh.. Where did that came from?

"It's alright." He replied back, shaking his head. They continued their walk silently again. This time, it kind of bothered him. He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find the right word to say anything. Thankfully, Rey spoke again. So she felt it too, the uncomfortable silent game.

"Ben, do you remember when we touched hands that one night?" She asked him. The memory jogged into his mind. They were in their connection at the time and they reached out their hand and touching it. Ben nodded at her, again, finding no words to say anything back.

"Remember how I told you that I saw a little of your future?" She asked again, which Ben looked at her. "Yes, and I saw something in you too."

Rey raised her brows at him and stopped walking. She looked up, frowning. "What did you see..?" She asked him slowly, as she was being careful of something. Ben looked at the ground, trying to put his words together and tell her.

"I saw you in the darkest place I've ever seen." He said and noticed Rey's eyes widened a bit. She looked away, avoiding his gaze at her. Ben frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked without realizing.

Rey inhaled a breath and and turned her head towards him but still avoided his eyes. "You saw one of my dreams.." She said. Then, she started rambling words to Ben. 

"But that was only the small part. I've seen more of it. It felt so cold and unsettling and dark at the same time. Then I would saw myself sitting on the throne with you– Kylo– sitting beside me. And–" Rey took another breath and her body started shaking a little that made Ben started to panic.

"And we were hurting Finn and Poe and– I heard their voices, Ben. They were shouting at us, begging us to stop what we were doing. The pain in their eyes bothered me so much but I didn't found myself stopping, and neither did you. And– they died.." Ben saw tears falling down her cheeks. Her body was still shaking that Ben found his hands holding her shoulders.

"Hey– I know you're upset but you don't have to tell me the rest of it if you're feeling uncomfortable." Ben found himself saying those words to her to comfort her.

Rey raised her hand to wipe the tears on her face and sniffed. "I just– I felt like getting it out of my chest, that's all." She tried smiling but failing miserably, Ben noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and she nodded. "A bit better." This time she smiled perfectly at him that he nearly found himself fell down at that spot. He swore to the stars he felt kriffing butterflies in his stomach.

Rey then walked to a log that was laid near the cliff of the ravine in the forest that they found. Ben followed her steps carefully, not aware of the two human figure and a droid far behind them watching so closely.

"He's going to kill him!" Finn whispered loudly and went forward when he felt a hand pulled him backwards. Finn looked at Poe and his hand. "What? Let me go."

"Look, I'm worried about Rey as much as you do, but if she find out that we've been following her, she would get upset." Poe explained but Finn scowled.

"Poe, Kylo is there. Look, right behind Rey, our friend. After this, he would push her to the ravine and then what? Pray tell that Rey would survive that fall? Nu'uh, not on my watch." Finn went away from Poe and BB8, who beeped something at Poe.

Poe shook his head while watching Finn walking towards Rey and Ben. "He's to stubborn sometimes." And then he went to follow him with his droid closely behind him as well.

Ben saw Rey looking down the ravine while giggling. At what, he didn't quite sure but went to watched her closely. He didn't realize that he was smiling when he was staring at her cheerful face.

"Ben, come here. Take a look at this!" Rey pointed something down that cliff of the ravine and Ben walked towards the log she was standing near it but then Ben noticed where one of her foot was placed. "Rey–"

But before he could warn her, Rey had moved her foot a step behind and stepped on a branch, breaking it and found her foot was half on the ground and half in the air. She helped out loud as her arms reached out towards Ben but he was out of reach. "Ben!"

Ben widened his eyes at her. "Rey!" He shouted and felt his hands raised towards her as he closed his eyes. 

\---


	6. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at naming chapters.. damn it

Okay this story just gets longer and longer.

\---

Ben opened his eyes as he held Rey with his force from falling down to the ravine but he didn't have enough strength to pull her up. Suddenly,

"REY!!!" He knew that voice and looked behind him. It was Finn, followed by Poe and his droid. 

"Kriff kriff kriff kriff!"

Finn panicked as he stopped at the cliff and saw her. "Rey!" He yelled and put out his hand to her. "You're alright, you're alright! Just hold on!" Finn yelled again and turned around to look at Ben.

"Put her back on the ground NOW!" Poe yelled from behind Ben, who obeyed and hurried, carefully pulled Rey back away from the cliff. Slowly, he put her down and let go of the Force when Rey's foot touched the ground.

Rey panted, her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. "Rey! Are you okay?!" Finn and Poe went to her, who nodded.

"I- I'm fine." Rey continued to pant. "Kylo tried to kill you!" Finn shouted.

"No, he wasn't." Rey said, trying to keep calm.

Finn stood up straight and marched his way towards Ben angrily, his nose were flaring. "You tried to murder her!" He pointed at him. "You prick!"

"Finn, stop." Finn heard Rey said behind him. He turned around and face Rey and Poe. "It's Ben, goddamn it! And he did not try to murder me. He saved my life!" Rey stepped away from Finn and Poe.

"Rey, you need to listen to me." Finn held out his hands and slowly stepped closer to her. "That's Kylo Ren we're talking about. He murdered billions, including his own father. Do you think you can start trusting him? Did you not think that he might try to kill you next? What if he killed us, then? The entire Resistance? He is capable of all things, Rey. You need to not forget about that."

Rey shook her head and the tears started forming around her eyes. "No.. He's changed! You just don't understand..! Please.." Her face was red because of anger. She was mad at her friends that she began trust them said that things to her.

Poe grabbed Finn's arm away from Rey. "Finn, you went too far. Please, just calm down and think this through." Poe said and called a few guards come and take Ben back to his room.

"I think that's enough for today, right?" Poe helped Rey get up who thanked him in return. However, she avoided Finn's eyes who was staring at her. "Rey, I–"

"Stop– just.. Don't." And with that Rey left with BB8 strolling beside her. Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. 

"She'll come around." Poe said and Finn sighed. "Did I overreact?" Poe nodded at him.

"I did.." Finn nodded slowly.

"Yup. You did." 

Finn frowned and looked at him. "Really, though?"

"Yup. Really."

"I thought that–"

"Nope."

"Oh.. I messed up." Poe chuckled at him and walked back to the base. "Glad you realized." And they all returned back to the base as the sky above them growled violently, signalling them it was about to rain.

\---

Ben was sent back to his own room by the Resistance guards and the door closed behind him with a lock. He gave out a heavy sigh as he sat down on his bed. Ben put his head in his hands in frustration.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down. And suddenly, he felt a force thrum around her. A sensation he hadn't felt in a while and missed at the same time.

Finally, he could sense her thoughts, peace flooded through their bond. He felt his wall was knocked again and he finally let her through. He then was transported into another room– which was better than his– and saw Rey sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Ben could see dry tears on her face as she continued to wipe them away. For a second, he saw a child so fragile sitting on that bed. He looked at himself and noticed he was sitting on a chair.

His eyes searched her's when he asked slowly, "Are you alright?" 

Rey looked up so fast that she was surprised of her self and jumped. She then frowned and looked around her in panic and seconds after that she calmed down a little. "Y-Yeah– I'm fine." She looked up and their gave finally met. "I didn't realize that you're here.."

Ben made no move to approach her, even though seeing her like that had made his heart swelled in pain. "You're not fine." He found himself saying that.

Rey inhaled and dropped her head. "I'm just a little bit upset, that's all." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Again, Ben found himself saying that without thinking. Rey averted her eyes and sighed. "I just don't understand Finn sometimes!" Ben was startled at her sudden outburst that his legs shook.

"One time he would support me in something, but when it comes to you, he just blow up! I trusted him." She went on. "And how dare he accused you of trying to kill me. I mean, chill out, man! Kriff.." Rey put her hands on her face and growled. 

"Look at Poe. He's so calm. Why can't Finn act like him? Oh kriff!"

Ben shifted his position, somehow had nothing to say back to comfort her. Plus, he couldn't avoid that weird feeling appeared in himself when Rey talked about her friends. His frowned at himself.

Was he jealous?

And where did THAT come from?

Ben shook his head and regained his posture and spoke up. "Maybe he's just worried about you." And he had regret at what he said because he received another outburst from the girl.

"Worried? He's worried about me?"

Ben nodded at her. "Well, yeah. Him being your friend and all.."

Rey exhaled and put her hands down. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't have so harsh on him." She pursed her lips.

Ben nodded slowly and he was about to leave the bond when Rey said, "I'm sorry, Ben. For what Finn have said about you." He looked at her eyes. Beautiful. He didn't say anything and just nodded and saw Rey's face flushed a bright pink.

So she had read his mind. Ben lifted the corner of his lips to return the smile at her. And Ben was back inside his room. His heart fluttered again and he smiled at himself. 

He's going crazy.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my piece of shit


End file.
